


Mordo's Kinky Matchmaker

by BanbiV



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Kinky Boots (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Cross Over, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, Lola is a tease, M/M, Mashup, Mordo and Lola are twins, Mutual Pining, Stephen is sexually confused, ladies gentlemen and those who have yet to make up their minds, man dressed as a woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanbiV/pseuds/BanbiV
Summary: Crack fic! Dr. Strange/Kinky Boots crossover. Mordo's twin, Lola Mordo, pays Kamar-Taj a visit and turns the place upside down. While Karl Mordo feels like he is close to having an aneurysm trying to keep his sister in check, Stephen can't help but be attracted to her. Or is it because she is more upfront with her feelings towards Stephen? To her, it's obvious Karl is smitten with Stephen and she plans to get her baby brother and Stephen together.  But Karl doesn't see it that way and grows insanely jealous over how easily Lola has swept Stephen off his feet. Will Lola be able to help her brother overcome his dark past, the same one she ran from,  and find a life with Stephen or will he give in to the darkness that consumed their family?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching Kinky Boots last night and well....it was the cross-over that was bound to happen. Pure crack, but with some plot and serious moments in it.

The Ancient One admired the letter in her hands, a huge smirk on her lips. The overly bedazzled blood red envelope already told her who it was from. The extravagant, flourished writing on the front only confirmed it. By sunrise tomorrow, Kamar-Taj was about to have a wake up call.

And it’s name was Lola Mordo.

* * *

 

She sat at the breakfast table in the dining hall, watching the students eat. Stephen Strange was sitting with a new of the younger kids, finally getting over his “I’m an old man surrounded by young-in’s” mentality. They were making idling talk. Stephen seemed rather invested in what they were saying and it made the Ancient One smile.  Beside her, Karl Mordo had the darkest, deepest scowl on his face. 

“Smile, Mordo!” she teased him, swatting him with her fan. “It’s not often we get a visitor! And especially for  _ you!” _

“Trust me,  _ Simon  _ will gone within 5 minutes, whether he is driven out by our students or by sheer boredom!” Mordo snapped.

The Ancient One rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t be that way. I think Lola is an absolute-”

“Pain in the ass!” Mordo finished, leaving his breakfast untouched. He stormed out of the room, causing a few people to watch, including Stephen.

* * *

 

Later that day, Stephen was heading down the hall, dressed in a grey robe over his sparring clothes and matching pants that were tucked into black boots. He pulling on his black leather gloves when he heard a commotion in the main room.

“You can stay-” he heard Mordo’s voice.

“Wherever you are, little brother!” another voice replied exuberantly. But..it sounded exactly like Mordo except more high pitched. And yet still masculine? “I’m here to see  _ you _ , remember?”

“Don’t remind me,” Mordo droned flatly.

Curious, Stephen peaked around the wooden door frame. The Ancient One was standing there in her canary yellow robes and on either side of her was Mordo and….a women that looked exactly like Mordo?

All three turned at Stephen’s presence, each wearing a different shocked expression. The Ancient One looked delighted, as if anxious for his appearance. Mordo looked absolutely mortified.

The third person looked exactly like Mordo-the same body type, minus the rather large breasts that made their waistline appear smaller, the very same face except they had deep rogue lipstick on, a matching blush with glitter, blue eye shadow and thick false lashes. Their black hair was hanging over their shoulders, ironed flat with trimmed bangs that went straight over their eyebrows. They wore a brilliant sky blue wrapped top and billowing black pants and 5 inch blue heels, also to match the top and eye shadow.

Their eye’s widened and mouth dropped open with a loud, exaggerated gasp. “Oh my…,” they breathed, flipping their hair behind their shoulder. “Well, my day just got a  _ whole  _ lot better.” 

Their eyes raked over Stephen’s form from toe to head. It had been quite some time since anyone had given Stephen such a look-like a lion on the prowl for meat. A woman admiring his charming good looks and body. It was doing wonders for his ego...yet it strangely unsettled him.

“Now,  _ who  _ is this... _ haaandsome _ , muscular devil before me?” they teased, strutting slowly toward Stephen, their heels clacking on the wood.

Mordo all but scrambled to block the way for this person. “No one! Stephen, go to the courtyard and wait for me there!”

“Stephen!” the lady gasped, as if she’d never heard the name before. “Oooh, what a fitting name.” She pushed Mordo aside and strutted right up to Stephen. A blood red, manicured nail stroked his freshly shaven cheek. “ _ Steeeepheeennn _ …” she all but moaned his name erotically.

Stephen was now grateful the pants he was wearing were loose and baggy. “Uh...y-ye-ye-yes...I’m uh...Stephen. Doctor Stephen Strange.”

Another gasp. “Oooh, a  _ doctor? _ How...exciting,” she smiled. “I don’t suppose you still practice, do you?”

“Lola, be nice,” the Ancient One finally spoke up. She stood beside them both and smiled. “Stephen, this is Lola!”

“Karl’s twin sister,” she purred, holding her hand out. Ever the gentlemen, Stephen took it and politely kissed his/her knuckles? “Well, if you want to be technical, his older  _ brother _ , but in this day and age, anyone can be anyone, am I right?”

Stephen nodded, still holding Lola’s hand. “Are you...uhh?” he glanced down at Lola’s legs.

“Crossdresser,” Lola confirmed. “ _ Not  _ transexual.”

“Right, okay,” Stephen nodded. “Just wanted to uh...clear that up.”

“Aren’t you sweet? He’s so sweet,” Lola purred, squeezing his hand. “Such a sweet thing-”

“Yes, alright!” Mordo snapped from behind them. “Now that we’ve all met, Stephen,” he addressed the other man frantically. “We are late for our sparring lesson. The courtyard... **now** ! If you please?”

“Sparring!” Lola clapped her hands. “How delightful. I’ll join you. Only to watch,” she added. “Just got these done. Can’t bear to chip one now!” she held up her nails.

“No,” Mordo growled. “You can stay here with the Ancient One.”

“Actually,” she spoke up too. “I’m heading to the courtyard as well.”

“Wonderful!” Lola clapped her hands. She turned her eyes to Stephen and held her arm out. “Care to escort a lady, Stephen?”

He smiled. “With pleasure,” he slipped his arm around Lola’s and they walked out of the room. Lola glanced over her shoulder and winked at Karl.

He growled again, clenching his fists. This was going to be the longest weekend ever.

* * *

As Stephen and Lola walked down the hall, he kept sparring glances at the woman on his arm. “So...you’re Karl’s twin?”

“Yes!” she beamed. “Older by three minutes and  _ let me tell you _ ...best three minutes of my life!”

Stephen burst out laughing, throwing his head back. Lola giggled with him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I think it’s the one thing we can agree on,” she added, earning another laugh from Stephen.

As they stepped outside, Stephen led Lola to a nearby bench. She twirled herself as if she were wearing a ballgown and floated effervescently down to her seat. Stephen stood beside her, unbuttoning his robe.

“Here,” she purred. “Allow me.”

Her long fingers pinched the buttons, pushing them slowly through the holes. With each one, she playfully tapped the exposed clothing underneath. Stephen felt his face burning. This was strangely erotic-and yet so wrong in so many weird ways! Lola was Mordo’s twin! It was almost like a bizarre roleplay...but he had to remember Lola was her own person.

“Oh...dear...god,” Lola breathed, her face full of horror. 

“What’s wrong?” Stephen asked, glancing down at himself.

Mordo and the Ancient One arrived just as Stephen removed his robe, showing off his clothing. Mordo stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh no…”

“ _ Burgundy….” _

“I’m sorry, what?” Stephen asked, frowning at his clothes. He rather liked this top. It showed off his muscular arms and framed his body perfectly.

Lola met his gaze, as if offended.  _ “ _ They’re...still... _ burgundy!?” _

“It’s perfectly fine-” Mordo started to protest.

“NO, it’s not!” Lola cried, getting to her feet. “Dear god, I designed them for you! I told you-”

“No-”

“ **REEEEEEEEED!!!”** Lola groaned, enunciating the ‘D’ sharply. 

The Ancient One had her fan over her face, hiding her smile. 

“Red, Karl!” she yelled, her voice echoing through the courtyard. “Red is the color of  _ power _ ! Passion! Strength! Aaaaand…,” She put her hand on Stephen’s chest, rubbing it down to his hips as she moaned, stretching each sound of the word out, “ _ Sssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeex _ ! All of my favorite qualities in a man!"

Stephen’s eyes were like discs, his pupils dilating. His mouth was suddenly very dry.  _ Oh… _

“Simon, that’s enough!” Mordo barked and instantly, Lola pulled her hand off of Stephen, her legs and arms snapping to her sides. She pouted her lip at him. “That’s not going to work,” Mordo continued. “Now, Stephen and I have a lesson and you will  _ not  _ interfere any longer! Either go back to your room or  _ if  _ you stay, be silent! Am I clear?”

“Yes, Karl,” Lola replied instantly, her voice soft and hurt. The air around them turned icy cold. She sat down on the bench, her hands folded on her lap. Stephen pursed his lips, feeling bad for her. He wanted to say something to Mordo, but it wasn’t his place. But clearly...there was something between them.

“Stephen!” Mordo snapped, marching away from them. He was clearly pissed off, which meant he was going to extra cruel in their lesson. Stephen gave Lola another glance, wanting to reach out and comfort her. The Ancient One sat beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Stephen!” Mordo yelled, waiting impatiently by the boards. He held out his staff, tapping a boot irately. 

“Coming,” he muttered, walking over to him. This was going to be very unpleasant.

* * *

“When do I get my relic?” Stephen asked as he and Mordo circled each other.

“When you’re ready,” he explained.

“I think I’m ready,” Stephen said confidently.

“Yeah, he is!” Lola called, catcalling him. Mordo scowled at her. The Ancient One chuckled.

“The relic will choose you when you’re ready,” he growled. “For now, conjure a weapon.”

Stephen and Lola both pouted. Mordo stood there expectantly. “Go on,” he urged.

“Alright…” Stephen put his hands together, fabricating strands of red and yellow.

Before he had a chance, Mordo cracked his whip over Stephen’s hand, forcing him to make a single rope. He put it over his head just in time. Mordo attacked again and again. “Fight!” he screamed. “Fight like your life depends on it!” He jumped into the air, using the propulsion of his boots to run around Stephen and delivered a strong punch to his face. Stephen was knocked off his feet, hitting the ground hard. He looked up at Mordo towered over him. “Because one day...it may!”

“Karl!” Lola had run across the courtyard, falling to her knees beside Stephen. There was a cut on his face bleeding. She pouted and stood up, standing just a few inches over Mordo’s head. “There’s no need to be so cruel! He’s still learning.”

“Don’t propose to tell me how to train my students,” Mordo growled. “He needs to prepared to fight. Because, unlike  _ you _ , Stephen cannot  _ run away!” _

Lola seethed, her eyes blazing and a single tear trickled down her cheek. She swallowed thickly and pulled Stephen to his feet. “Unlike you,  _ baby brother,  _ I still have a heart, and I treat those around me with  _ respect! _ ”

She stormed off, leaving the three of them in the courtyard. Her heels clacked down the hall and stopped followed by a door slamming.

“Mordo,” Stephen turned to him, but was met with a finger in his face.

“Do not assume you know what’s best,” Mordo snapped. “You know  _ nothing  _ of the world around you. You care for no one but yourself and your pride! You will never amount to anything here!”

“Mordo, that is enough,” The Ancient One spoke calmly. “We are finished here. Return to your quarters. I will speak with you in private.”

Seething, he stormed off, growling and mumbling to himself.

“What the hell is his problem? Family feud?” Stephen asked, wincing as he touched the fresh cut on his cheek.

“I am not free to say,” The Ancient One said as she walked away. Stephen sighed and went inside, stopping at the fork in the hall. He could see the lights flickering from Lola’s room. He gulped and glanced around. There was no one around. He walked over and knocked.

“Lola?”

He heard footsteps and one of the wooden door creaked back. Lola was wearing a silver silk robe. Her eyes were slightly red as she smiled. “Well...aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Stephen stood there, a blush on his cheeks. Even sad, she still had her pizazz. “I thought..maybe you could use some...company?”

Lola smiled sheepishly. “Oh, come to comfort the damsel in distress? How romantic. Come in, prince charming.” She walked back into her room, allowing Stephen to enter and shut the door behind them.

“Unzip a girl, would you?” she asked, draping her robe off, left in only her corset and bra. Stephen swallowed, feeling his throat and pants tighten.

“Oh, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” Lola assured him. “I’m sure you’ve done this a thousand times. I mean, look at those  _ arms!”  _ She stood waiting.

Stephen crossed over and reached a shaking hand out. Lola looked at him from her mirror and frowned. She turned around and Stephen got a faceful of a large black laced bra. “Your hands!” she realized.

“Uh...yeah,” Stephen mumbled. He held them up for her to see. Lola put her hands under his, delicate as if she were handling an injured bird. 

“Oh my goodness,” she gasped. “What happened to you, you poor thing?”

“Car crash,” Stephen said simply. “I spent all my money trying to fix them. Irreversible nerve damage is what they told me-”

“But you wouldn’t take “No” for an answer,” Lola guessed.

Stephen nodded. He held his breath as Lola raised his hands to her lips, kissing each scar. “What a brave man you are,” she smiled. “I’ll get this.” She twisted her arm under and over her back, trying to find the zipper.

“N-no please, I still can do these,” Stephen assured, reaching for the zipper as Lola did. He grasped her hand, feeling the soft, lotioned skin. He gasped, rubbing his thumb down her wrist and back up over her perfect, scar-free knuckles. Clearing his throat, Stephen took the zipper between Lola’s shoulders and pulled it down. It stopped at the dimples in his back.

“There,” he whispered, stepping back and turning to give Lola some privacy.

“Oh please, Mr.  _ Darcy _ , you can look,” Lola rolled her eyes. “You  _ want  _ to look and you know what? I  _ like  _ being looked at. So, we’re both happy.”

Stephen chuckled and turned around as Lola undressed. Her chest was thin for a man her age, but the muscles were nicely define. Her muscular legs were covered in black opaque tights and Stephen could see her hot pink panties underneath. It was obvious she was still a man.

“Like what you see?” Lola teased, winking at him.

“Uhh..” Stephen blushed. “I-I uh mean...y-you are-”

“Don’t be ashamed, you’re not the first man to be confused by me,” Lola said, tossing the breasts away. She bent down to unroll her tights. “And you’re certainly not the first man to be pining after my brother and come running to me.”

Stephen looked shocked. “Wha-wha-what? I don’t-I’m not-”

“Oh  _ yeh-hes _ , you are!” Lola laughed, folding her stockings neatly. “I see the way you look at him and the way  _ he _ looks at  _ you _ just proves it!”

Stephen was now aware Lola was only in her pink panties before him and when he looked into her eyes, all he could see was Mordo with makeup and long hair. His sex drive was thoroughly confused. “Lola…”

“It’s alright,” she smiled, walking towards him. “Like I said, you’re not the first to be torn between my brother and me.” She pushed Stephen up against the wall, her hands crawling up his forearms, pressing his wrists to the wall on either side of his head. “I’m very flattered.” 

“L-lo-lo...Lola!” Stephen gasped. This was definitely a first in his life! 

“Mmmm?” she purred. “Pretending it’s Karl under here? People have done it before. They pretend it’s a kinky little tumble in the sheets with him. Since you can’t have him...why, I’m next best, right?” Lola brought her right hand down Stephen’s body, placing her open palm against Stephen’s crotch. They both felt his rock hard erection there.  “See?” Lola raised an eyebrow.

“I..I’m sorry! I don’t-”

“ _ Stephen _ ,” Lola breathed. “I’m only teasing….but you’ve proved my point. You are smitten with my brother. In fact, it’s very...encouraging.” She let him go and stepped back. “It’s been quite some time since someone has come along and made Karl so...expressive.”

“You mean cruel,” Stephen corrected her. “What he said to you wasn’t okay! That was uncalled for.”

Lola shrugged. “We had a complicated childhood. It’s his way of showing...brotherly affection.”

“What, by insulting you?” Stephen scoffed. “That makes no sense!”

“Stephen,” Lola said calmly, pulling on a puffy white sweater. She sat on her bed and patted the space next to her. When Stephen sat down, she took a his hand. “You must understand. Our family is...fucked up, for a lack of a better word. Our grandpa was a cruel man. He had our mother betrothed to our father for the sole purpose of gaining an heir. He was a sorcerer,” Lola explained.  “He lucked out when mother had twins, me first, Simon Mordo,” Lola said her true name. “Then Karl came next. From the moment we could walk and cognitively respond, our grandfather began training us, introducing us to dark magic.”

“Dark magic?” Stephen echoed. “You mean-”

“Yes, the very same the Ancient One is preparing you for,” Lola nodded. “We didn’t know any better. I never liked it and pulled away. Our father was accepting of it and let me stop, but my grandfather didn’t approve.”

Lola was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath. Her eyes were shimmering.

“Lola?” Stephen frowned. “What?”

“He made our mother kill our father. Karl didn’t find out until he overheard them talking about it. I thought he was lying,” Lola said darkly. Her voice had dropped and for a moment, Stephen swore he sounded exactly like Mordo. “I ran away, like he said, and found my escape in leather and lace. I made a new life for myself, but I didn’t get very far. Since there’s a sanctum in London,” Lola chortled. “But I’m thankful...it keeps us in touch.”

“Wait, wait...so what happened to Mordo? If your-your mother!?” Stephen was baffled by the story. It made so much sense why Mordo was so anti-social and pushing for him to fight so hard. “Is his...I mean, your grandfather still alive? Are we going to have to fight him someday?”

Lola shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you, Stephen. He was in league with some very nasty monsters. I never learned their names, nor do I want to. It’s not my fight, but I care about my brother’s wellbeing.”

Stephen sat there. Everything made so much sense now. “And you think hooking me up with your brother will make things better?”

Lola laughed. “Oh honey! It won’t, but it would certainly give him something to be happy about! It’ll give me a kick!” She glanced at Stephen. “He is harsh because he cares about you. It’s twisted, I know. He wants to see you succeed and not fail. Because he feels that he lost me to all this,” Lola gestured to the room around them. “I ran away from it all, from him, and he felt forced to bear it all. But believe he cares...and wants you.”

“Then why doesn’t he say so?” Stephen frowned.

“You’ll become his weakness,” Lola sighed. “Weakness is fatal to him, but he can’t help it. He’s in a self-destructive cycle. He wants to keep his distance from you so he doesn’t get close and attached. But if he’s too distant, he won’t be able to save you. If he can’t save you, he’ll lose you so he stays close-”

“But not too close,” Stephen nodded. “Right…? Why does he even do it?”

“Because he feels he doesn’t deserve any good in his life. All our lives, we’ve suffered so when something good comes along, Karl sees it as a cruel trick from the universe.”

“That’s depressing…” Stephen muttered. 

Lola cleared her throat. “Well, I’m determined to not sit here and feel sorry for my little brother, and neither should you! There’s work to do!”

“Work?” Stephen asked.

“Yes!” Lola beamed. “As you said, hooking you and my brother up will do you both some good.”

“How exactly do you plan to do that?”

Lola smirked and cupped his cheek. “While you were too busy  _ ogling _ me, Karl could not keep his eyes off you! He was so jealous that you were enamored with me in a way you never are with him. I think...if we keep it up, he’ll crack and confess his feelings to you.”

Stephen blushed. He hadn’t noticed if Mordo looked at him. “Isn’t that...a bit...mean?”

“Compared to the nonsense he spews at me, absolutely not!” Lola cried, snapping her fingers. “What do you say, Stephen from New York? Let me play matchmaker?”

Stephen bit his lip. “Okay,” he said after a moment. 

Lola giggled, clapped her hands and cupped Stephen’s cheeks. “Ooh goody! Oh Stephen, I could kiss you! But I’ll leave that to my brother!” She licked her lips, looking over him. “Unless…”

Stephen was already leaning in closer, lips parted. His hands went to Lola’s exposed torso, cupping his waistline. Lola pulled him in, their lips smashing together. Lola tasted of sugary sweet cherry with a mix of spicy cinnamon. Lola bit at Stephen’s lower lip, pulling him closer. 

Both of them were so immersed in the kiss, they didn’t hear the doors creak open.

“Lola, we need to-” Mordo’s voice filled the small room as he came in, stopping mid-step when he saw the sight before him.

Lola and Stephen gasped, pulling away from each other. “Karl!” she gasped.

  
“Oh shit…” Stephen cursed under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Mordo takes everything out of context and his jealous over Lola and Stephen grows. Stephen's first attempt at flirting with Mordo backfires.

 

Mordo stood in the doorway, his face expressionless, but his eyes were wide. The air was so thick in the room. He cleared his throat and looked down. “Stephen, if you don’t mind giving us a moment,” he said, his voice controlled and firm.

“Uh y-yeah, I was...was just-never mind,” Stephen stuttered, getting to his feet, hurrying awkwardly out of the room.  As soon as he was gone, Mordo let out the breath he was holding. Lola sat waiting on the bed, looking at the spot where Stephen had been sitting. “Karl-”

“Don’t,” he said darkly. “And for god’s sake, put your clothes on!”

Lola huffed and grabbed her silver silk robe, tying it tight across her waist. “You’re in a wonderful mood tonight,” she commented sarcastically.

“Why are you here?” Mordo asked directly, crossing his arms. 

“I told you,” Lola sighed, going to her dresser, looking a brush to comb her hair. “I’m here to see you, little brother. Isn’t that what siblings do?”

“Not after 2 years,” Mordo pointed out. “You don’t just reappear with little to no warning, parading in here!”

“Oh please,” Lola said, pulling her wig off. She wore a black wig cap underneath. She placed the wig on a styrofoam head and and began running a comb through the hair. “You know the Ancient One has extended her hospitality to me. I’m welcome anytime I want. It’s _ you _ who seems to have a problem with me showing up when I have the time.”

Mordo clenched his fist. “When are you leaving?” he asked, clearly in a foul mood.

“Who knows? I think I’ve got a good reason to stay now,” she teased, nodding towards the door. “Where’d you find  _ him _ , Karly?”

“Don’t call me that,” Mordo hissed. “And you are  _ not  _ going to-”

“Jealous?” Lola beamed, staring at her brother. “Stephen’s awfully cute. Such a sweet thing. No wonder you swept him off the streets.”

Mordo’s mouth fell open in shock. Then he clenched his jaw. “He was wandering the streets asking people where Kamar-Taj was. I had my suspicions that he was a spy-”

“Oh  _ puh- _ lease!” Lola laughed, splaying herself on her bed. “He couldn’t hurt a fly! Not with those hands. Karl…” she sat up and looked him dead in the eyes. “I mean it. I’m just here for a few days. It isn’t my fault if you’ve got some delicious  _ eye candy _ hiding here.”

“Would you stop?” Mordo huffed. “Stephen is here to learn. I doubt he will be here much longer-”

“Like what’s his name?” Lola cut him off. “Kaleidoscope?”

“Kaecilius,” Mordo hissed. “And yes, that is the Ancient One’s worry; that Stephen may be like him, but I don’t believe so.”

Lola raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What makes you think that?”

She smiled, watching her brother’s front finally slip down. He seemed to soften and for a moment, she saw a tug on his lips. Mordo sat down on her chair, resting his hands on his knees.

“There is a strength to Stephen,” Mordo said fondly. “Yes, he’s arrogant, brash, self-loving, but I think he is slowly realizing there is more beneath the surface. While he is disrespectful, he is accepting...in his own way. He learns quickly and is advancing faster than any student I’ve trained. I saw him at his breaking point in the streets. These muggers attacked him and he re-broke his hand trying to defend himself. He always wants to be the best and refuses to lose. It is admirable...but I worry it may be his downfall.”

Lola hummed thoughtfully. “And how would you change that?” she asked, leaning against her silky red pillow. “Hard headed men are so difficult to change.”

“I know,” Mordo said, as if lost in thought. “He needs to be stronger mentally, to understand our ways are different from the western world. I just don’t know how.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Lola commented. “He seems fond of you.”

Mordo snorted. “Please, I’ve seen his type before. They chase backsides until they’ve had their fun and then they’re on to the next backside. Which is why I’m here to warn you,” he said, standing up and walking to Lola’s bed. “Stay away from him. He’ll only break your heart once he gets bored of you.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Lola shrugged. “He doesn’t give me that impression.”

“You don’t know him like I do,” Mordo snapped quickly. “Do yourself a favor and find your... _ fun _ elsewhere.”

Lola raised an eyebrow. “You know him so well, hmm?”

“Not like that!” Mordo snapped. “Do you have to make everything into something it’s not?”

“If it didn’t bother you,” Lola said, stretching her legs out and crossing her ankles, “you wouldn’t have been so wound up at catching us having a  _ lovely  _ moment in here. You interrupted something nice, you know?”

Mordo closed his eyes. He didn’t need the visual of Stephen wrapped in his sister’s arms and kissing her so passionately in his mind. “I...don’t want to know. What people’s preferences are is their own business. My problem is when it disrupts the flow of routine here. People are talking-”

“As they always do, and I honestly don’t care! Why do  _ you  _ care so much?” Lola sighed. “Are you worried that I’m going to _ tarnish _ your high and mighty, dark and brooding image? God forbid, I run down the hall in my garters for all the temple to see!”

“Lola!” Mordo barked, fuming as he clenched his fists again. “I am serious. If you are here to make a mockery of me or  _ yourself _ , you might as well leave now! We are in a very dire and dark hour, and the last thing I need is-”

“Is what?” Lola snapped, rising to her feet and facing her brother. They were the same height as she approached. “Say it, Karl. The last thing you need is….what? An embarrassment? A distraction? A reminder of your past?”

Mordo lips were pressed tightly together, his eyes burning. “Yes,” he whispered. 

They took a deep breath simultaneously and exhaled. Lola watched sadly as the walls and defenses Karl built came back up. The scars on his face were more prominent to her, the darkness hiding behind his eyes, the demons threatening to break out and pull him further into the darkness, and the small ember of fear flickering there too. Lola sniffled, knowing that look all too well.

“Karl..” she whispered, reaching a hand out. He flinched and stepped back. “Karl, please...I promise you...whatever you are up against, I won’t interfere. But please...I’ve seen you walk this line for far too long. Alone. You know you’re not alone.”

“That’s funny, coming from you,” Mordo said.

Lola winced, his words stabbing like knives. “Fine, if you want to brood and push others away, go ahead. But I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care, and Stephen wouldn’t-”

“Don’t you dare say a word about him,” Mordo snapped. “Just because you caught him in a moment of  _ weakness _ does not mean he will come running to you time and time again. You are nothing but a distraction, a shiny toy for him to play with and I will not tolerate you allowing yourself to be treated so!”

“Aww, Karl, you  _ do  _ care,” Lola whimpered, pouting her lip and putting a hand over her heart.

“No, I simply don’t need to pick up the pieces  _ again _ . It will be nothing but another chore on my list,” Mordo turned to walk towards the door. 

“And what about Stephen? What if he  _ wants  _ to be with me?” Lola asked, smirking.

Mordo felt a shiver go down his spine and he visibly trembled. Of course Stephen would want to be with Lola. She was exciting and different. She was exuberant, playful, carefree...everything Mordo wasn’t. She could offer Stephen that balance of the high life he was accustomed to and the pleasures of men in the bedroom, assuming he preferred men. Mordo had been unsure, but it became clear that Stephen was attracted to anyone that treated him like he was Adonis. And Mordo certainly wasn’t that...so he ran to Lola. Like so many others did. She would have the reality that Mordo had dreamed of since Stephen arrived. She would have him crawling into her bed at the end of a long day’s work, would have Stephen touching and caressing her, would have- Mordo stopped himself, banishing the thoughts away.

“He will do whatever he wants,” Mordo whispered, a small bit of his sadness seeped through. At that, Mordo opened the door and left. Lola huffed and laid back down in bed. 

This was going to be harder than she thought...but Lola never backed down from a challenge before! She hummed to herself and went about finding her make up bag. She needed a moisturizing mask pronto!

* * *

“Mastery of the sling ring is essential to the mystic arts,” Mordo explained to his group of student’s. He kept his eyes on Stephen as he walked up and down the aisles. Lola sat off to the side, wearing black leggings with bedazzled gold side panels and a skin tight sparkly black long sleeve. The sleeves billowed out at the wrists and pooled on her lap as she watched.

The sling ring had always been her favorite! It was so easy to travel from one place to the next! But apparently, opening portals just about  _ anywhere _ was forbidden! She smiled as Mordo passed, who kept his face stoic. The way his voice calmly projected across the courtyard was so masculine. His knowledge was so vast and Lola couldn’t help but admire him for it. Something he had picked up easily while Lola struggled.

“They allow us to travel throughout the multiverse,” he continued. “All you need to do is focus.” Mordo turned the corner, watching as each student created a hollow portal. All except one...on the end was Stephen. “Visualize...see the destination in your mind,” he tried to explain. He spoke as though addressing the entire class, but it was meant for Stephen only. He simply didn’t want to single out Stephen so soon. “Look beyond the world in front of you. Imagine  _ every  _ detail. The clearer the picture, the quicker and easier…” Mordo stopped behind Stephen. “The gateway will come.”

Lola watched earnestly as Stephen dropped his hands, sighing in frustration. Mordo watched expectantly behind him, his hard facade on. His eyes glanced over at Lola, half-expecting her to speak up. All she did was give Mordo a little nod, as if to say “Go on” to him. She waved and stared at Stephen, hoping her brother would get the message. “His arms are too high!” she mouthed.

Mordo turned to Stephen, catching his look and sighed. “Lower your arms, Strange,” he instructed. “Like so.” Mordo brought his hands in front of his own body. “The circle you create needs to be level. Hold your hand with the ring at shoulder level.” 

Stephen watched and did so. “Okay…”

“Now, with your other hand, start near your hip and bring it no higher than your shoulder,” Mordo showed him, making a half circle. “And return to your starting point.”

Stephen frowned, his elbow tucked in as he tried. “I...I don’t-”

Mordo stood, unsure of what to do. His hand hovered in the air. It would be easier to physically guide Stephen through the gesture, but they were surrounded by students. It wouldn’t be appropriate! 

“He means like this, honey,” Lola said, stepping beside them. A few of the students had stopped to watch. “If you don’t mind.” Mordo was still for a moment. He nodded.

Lola stepped behind Stephen, molding her front to his back. She was too close on purpose, watching Mordo from the corner of her eye for his reaction. She placed a hand on his left shoulder. “Down a little,” she whispered. “Arm straight out, wrist bent slightly so there’s no tension. Now…” she took his right hand. “Two fingers, like the symbol for H in sign language.” She pressed his forefinger and middle finger up. “Keep them pointed straight up, palm at your hip.” She set Stephen’s hand so and guided it up. “Make a circle, honey...nice and easy.” They completed one circle then she let go. “Go on, try it, Stephen. Nice and easy.”

“Ok…” he breathed, following Lola’s instruction. His hand was shaking. Having his fingers scrunched up in the ring was giving him a cramp, but he wouldn’t admit it. After a second circle on his own, Lola smiled. “Now, really give it a go! Focus your mind...imagine the portal first. Those sparkly red and yellow sparks coming out!”

Stephen chuckled and tried to imagine it. “Slowly,” Lola cooed him, keeping her hand on his hip. After his third spin, a thin ring began to appear. It was a warm orange tone, like a sunset. No sparks came from it, but it was there!

“Yes, Stephen!” Lola cried excitedly. She kissed his cheek from behind him. “You’ve got it! Just like that!”

A huffed, surprised laugh came from Stephen’s lips as he kept rotating his hand. His signature smile was plastered across his face and it lit up the courtyard. A few of the other students cheered and applauded him. Mordo glanced around at them all, some falling silent at his look. Stephen lowered his hands and the ring vanished.

“Well done, Stephen,” he nodded towards the man, then to his sister. “Your advice was very helpful.”

She smiled. “It wasn’t me, really. Stephen did it himself.”

“True, but you were always very talented with the sling ring.” Mordo said and the entire courtyard hushed.

Lola chuckled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I was, but then  _ someone  _ would always ask me to sneak chocolate chip cookies from the kitchen in the middle of the night when we were children!”

Several of the students burst out laughing, including Stephen. Mordo’s cheeks puffed slightly. He blushed and scuffed his boot on the rocks, getting the mud out of the creases. 

“You all may laugh,” Mordo spoke up as they quieted down. “But none of you have ever tasted our nanny’s desserts. They were worth sneaking around for-”

“And getting caught,” Lola added, pursing her lips. She and Mordo exchanged a playful smirk at one another.

“Yes, indeed,” Mordo reflected. “Heaven rest her spirit.”

A gong echoed throughout the temple. It seemed to snap Mordo out of the haze he was in. “Return your sling rings to the pads. We will continue tomorrow,” he called to the class. “You are dismissed.” Stephen followed the rest of the students, all chuckling about the story they were told. He glanced over at them as he put his ring away. Lola had her proud smile on her face while Mordo seemed to be holding his back. They spoke in whispers to one another before Lola barked loudly, throwing her head back. Mordo chuckled too, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

In the dining hall, Stephen sat with his class. They all looked up when Lola and Mordo entered together. She walked straight over to them.

“Mind if I join?” she asked, standing beside Stephen. She took her place on the cushy pillow.

“Hey Lola, do you have any other stories about your childhood?” one of the girls asked, giggling.

Mordo stopped, over hearing. “Miss-”

“Oh, there’s one I always remember!” Lola cut him off. “Back in Romania, we had this  _ huuuuuuuuge  _ oak tree in the front yard. I mean, gargantuan! It took up half the estate! We had a swing tied to the branch and Karl just  _ loved  _ that swing!”

A few students “Aww!”’d and giggled. Mordo simply stood there, mortified and embarrassed.

“Well, one day,” Lola continued, “there were some workers fixing up the front of the house. They had delivered a pile of bricks and put them beside the tree. We didn’t think much of it, but I was pushing Karl on the swing. He loved to go on his belly and I would pull him back by his ankles until he was above my head! But...he went flying and fell out of the swing, landing on the bricks!”

Stephen and a few others gasped, putting their hands over their mouth. One girl said, “Oh nooo!” 

Lola nodded sadly. “I felt terrible. Poor little thing was all banged up! That’s where the scar on his forehead came from. After at, I began looking up healing spells. Sort of gave me my motivation to become a short lived healer!”

Everyone at the table smiled warmly, looking between the siblings. 

“If I recall correctly,” Mordo said quietly, “Nana thought you were lying since the pile was so far away from the swing, and you spent the entire afternoon carrying those bricks one by one closer to the swing so she’d believe you. She couldn’t believe I’d fallen so far.”

“I did,” Lola admitted. “Then she chewed out the construction workers and mother fired them for endangering us!”

The entire group burst out laughing, including Mordo. It was a short chuckle, but enough for Stephen to see his smile, his off-white teeth before he looked down, covering his mouth. It was certainly a sight to see. 

“Oh, I could go on with stories, but I think I’ve said more than enough. We have to keep up  _ Master  _ Mordo’s enigmatic charisma, don’t we?” Lola teased, winking at him.

“Oh no, we couldn’t possibly have that!” Stephen said exaggeratedly. “Who could have possibly imagined that the tall, dark brooding Master Mordo was a rambunctious little child?”

The small group laughed again and Mordo felt his face warming up. “Well, sometimes a reputation is all a man has, right, Strange? Or at least, what’s left of it.”

Instantly the good mood vanished. A few students turned away, suddenly interested in their meals or each other. Stephen inhaled sharply and tossed his fork on his plate, appetite ruined. 

Mordo instantly realized his mistake. “I..I am sorry, Stephen. That was-”

“It’s  _ fine,” _ Stephen snapped, getting to his feet and storming off.

Lola glanced up at her brother, her eyes saying everything.  _ “Bad form, little brother.” _

* * *

Once the sun had set and Mordo completed his evening rounds of the temple, he found his way to the residents rooms. Stopping at the end of the hall, he could see a light coming from Stephen’s room. He really should go say something. But what? How could he possibly make amends? Still, his feet carried him closer. As he approached, he quieted his footsteps. A noise was coming from his room. Oh dear lord, was he-?

Mordo stopped right outside the doors. A shaky gasp reached his ears. Followed by a whimper.

Stephen was crying…

Mordo closed his eyes. Part of him shouldn’t care. He was a full grown man! He could take an insult or two...couldn’t he? Another quiet whimper was heard and before he could stop himself, Mordo knocked gently on the wood.

“Stephen?” he called softly.

He heard footsteps. “What do you want?”

“I...wanted to apologize,” Mordo said through the carved openings in the door. “What I said was disrespectful. I never meant to cause you distress or pain.”

Stephen huffed and Mordo could see his profile through the openings. “Well, ain’t that just sweet of you.”

“I do mean it, Stephen,” Mordo said, trying to catch his eyes. “It was not my intention. You are...a remarkable man. Your improvement in class today was admirable.”

“No thanks to your sister,” Stephen commented. “But...thanks.”

“You are welcome,” Mordo said gently. He waited awkwardly, unsure of what to do. “It is late. Get some rest and we will-”

“Is it true, what she said?” Stephen cut him off. “About the swing and the bricks and everything?”

Mordo hesitated. “...Yes, it was.”

Stephen smiled. “Cute…” He finally looked up through the window at Mordo and opened the door. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a loose band T-shirt.

“Pink Floyd?” Mordo raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you listen to them?” Stephen perked up a little.

“On occasion,” Mordo admitted. “I was interested as a child if the  _ Wizard of Oz  _ conspiracy was true.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Oh, about how Dark Side of the Moon syncs up with the first 45 minutes of the movie?”

“Yes,” Mordo smiled sheepishly.

“Does it?” Stephen asked. “I thought it was some crazy conspiracy theory.”

Mordo shrugged. “It kept the wild imagination of a child occupied.”

Stephen chuckled. He nuzzled his lip, unsure of what to say. He looked down and grabbed the bandage over his hand as it unraveled. “Oh crap!”

Mordo reached as well, getting a handful. “Did you try to wrap these yourself?”

The awkward expression and silent response told Mordo everything. He placed the bundle in Stephen’s wounded hands. “If you like, I can assist you with these.”

“Uh..y-yeah, I mean, if you want. I don’t wanna gross you out,” Stephen mumbled, trying to cover his hands.

“I have seen worse,” Mordo admitted, “But not in such an isolated part of the body. Let me get you some fresh bandages. I’ll return momentarily.” He stepped back and headed towards the healing rooms.

* * *

 

Back in Stephen’s room, he scrambled to the wooden divider and peeked around it at Lola, who sat on the ground, listening. “What do I do!?"

“Keep it up!” Lola hissed. “Let him change the damn wraps. Ask him about his favorite book or where he’s traveled in life! C’mon, basic first date questions!”

“But I-”

“Stephen?” Mordo has returned and he rushed back over to open the door. Mordo held up the gauze and a bottle of oil. “ Neroli oil,” he explained, stepping in to Stephen’s room. “It is said to help with broken capillaries.”

“Oh…” Stephen mumbled, pulling out a chair for Mordo to sit on. He sat on the edge of his bed. Mordo took a spare bowl and poured the oil into it. A gentle fragrance filled the room. He then placed the bandages in it, letting them soak. It looked like a proper ritual.

“May I ask a personal question?” Mordo whispered, watching the gauze as he swirled it with his finger. It reminded him of a fish's’ tail gliding in water.

Stephen felt his temperature rise. “Uh...sure.”

“How exactly did this happen? Your hands, I mean,” Mordo glanced at them. They were severely scarred and swollen. It looked painful and he could hardly imagine the agony Stephen must be in.

“Oh...I was, uh...driving,” Stephen started. He had never recollected the situation to anyone. “I was on my way to speak at a dinner. My associate called because he had a few patients lined up for me to review. I was curious and he sent me a file. It was raining and I took my eyes off the road to look,” he admitted, realizing how stupid and dangerous he had been. “I...clipped the car in front of me and spun off a cliff. I landed on a metal barn and crunched the car before falling into a water pit or something. I remember the water flooding in through the windows before I lost consciousness. My hands were crushed inside the dashboard.”

Mordo listened silently, the scene playing out in his head. “All in a matter of seconds, I suppose?” he lifted a dripping bandage and wrung it over the bowl.

“Yeah,” Stephen whispered, holding his trembling hand out. “According to Christine, I was carried out by a chopper, but it was too late. Nerve damage was too severe.”

Mordo handled Stephen’s hands with the utmost grace and gentleness. His large, dark calloused hands supported Stephen’s as he placed in the gauze in his palm and began wrapping it. He wound it over Stephen’s fingers, taking extra care to ensure they weren’t bunched up or cramped. He wound it down over Stephen’s palms to his wrists before tucking the end piece in. “Is that comfortable?”

Stephen nodded. He watched silently as Mordo prepped the other gauze. “So, uh, what’s your favorite book?”

Mordo frowned. “I beg your pardon?”

“Or your favorite place to travel?” Stephen blurted awkwardly. “I figured with a sling ring, you could go anywhere!”

Mordo nodded slowly, curiously. “Yes...but using a sling ring for recreational use is usually frowned upon.”

“Oh…” Stephen shut up, holding up his other hand for Mordo. “But if it wasn’t?”

Mordo huffed through his nose, amused. He didn’t know what game Stephen was playing, but he’d entertain the man. “Oh…” he thought for a moment. “I suppose when one has the world at their fingertips, the choices become infinite. But...I will admit...I have wanted to travel the streets of New York.”

“You’ve never been!?” Stephen was shocked.

“No,” Mordo admitted sheepishly. “Though we have a sanctum right in Greenwich, I have never once go outside its doors.”

“Dude, that’s the best place for pizza!” Stephen laughed. “Where in Greenwich?”

“Bleecker Street,” Mordo replied, his heartwarming to see Stephen lighting up for him.

“Oh come on!” Stephen exhaled. “You’re right on pizza lane! John’s Pizzeria is right there! They don’t do slices, you get the whole pie! And if you’re lucky, you can find a spot to carve your name in the tables. They’re totally fine with it; it’s tradition!”

Mordo chuckled. The way Stephen’s face lit up was entirely something else. “It’s sounds like quite the place.”

“Oh, it is, but I have a table reserved,” Stephen mentioned. “You can’t get in on weekends without one. There’s always a wait during the week too.”

Now, there was a sight. Mordo could imagine the busy, packed street, full of eager people hoping to get in. Then Stephen would just strut right in, probably with a lucky lady on his arm. Or a man...maybe. Mordo smiled at the thought.

“Perhaps on an open day,” Mordo said, finishing up Stephen’s other hand, “you can return there. I’m sure it would a wonderful treat for you and whomever you choose to take there.”

“Like you?” Stephen asked, his cheeks turning a dark red. His hand was still cupped in Mordo’s. He held his breath waiting.

“Me?” Mordo asked, thoroughly confused.

“Well...yeah! You said you’ve never been, and I know the best place, so…” Stephen trailed off.

“I was under the impression you would want to take...my sister there,” Mordo confessed, rising and taking the empty bowl. “For which, I have no qualm against, but may I give you some advice?”

Stephen was absolutely speechless. This was not the way he was expecting the conversation to go. Dammit, he was so close! 

Mordo decided to continue given Stephen’s silence. “My sister has had to face unwarranted prejudice for her lifestyle choice. If you choose to seek out comfort in her company, that is entirely your choice-”

“Mordo-”

“But, if you are cruel to my sister, you will find that the pain in your hands is merely child’s play compared to what I am capable of,” Mordo finished.

“Is this about the other night? Because you’ve got it all wrong, we’re not-” Stephen tried to explain.

It is of no concern to me where you seek your pleasure,” Mordo said quickly. “I am aware of the differences between her and I. She being the more favorable of us, as it always goes. You are no different than any other man or women she has entranced while I stand on the side, _ forgotten _ ; but do not think you know her better than I. I have stood there to pick up the pieces, and if you force me to do-”

“Mordo, come on!” Stephen cried, aggravated. “It’s not like that! You’re-”

“I will hear no more,” Mordo said, ending the conversation. “Good night Stephen.”

He left without another word, leaving Stephen to stand there, mouth agape. “What the f-”

“Oh honey,” Lola emerged from her hiding spot. 

“What did I do wrong? I was doing good!” Stephen flopped on his bed.

“Yes, you were,” Lola sat beside him, running her fingers through her hair. “Oh lord, something’s gotten him wound up.”

* * *

Back in the sanctuary of his own room, Mordo cast off his robes, staying in his cream tunic and black legs. He all but ripped off his boots and chucked them across the room, letting them hit the wall with a satisfying  _ thunk. _

He had revealed too much of himself! His love for Lola, the hidden anger and jealousy of the situation. It was obvious Stephen was smitten by her! He had only used Mordo as a puppet to try his ‘pizza story’ before attempting to ask her to come with him!

The image that blossomed in his mind was exquisite! He and Stephen, sitting in the cramped little pizza joint, the room buzzing with the energy of New York, couples and friends laughing, the heat from the kitchen pouring into the space, enticing their senses with freshly chopped basil and garlic. He and Stephen each holding their slices of pizza, folded in half and laughing about their own joys, enraptured with each other. 

Mordo felt tears trickle down his cheeks as he let out a tiny gasp. It wasn’t meant to be…

  
Stephen could and would  _ never  _ see past the ‘serious, no-fun Master Mordo’ facade he’d put up everyday. He never once spared Mordo a second glance! Even if the traditional student-teacher relationship wasn’t in place, he’d still felt it was inappropriate to approach Stephen upon the subject. Now that Lola was here, that small hope was shot into the water. Mordo wiped the tears from his face, forcing himself to be strong. He needed to meditate badly, but his mind was too far gone to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep a good balance of humor and serious-ness in this chapter. It was a bit tricky to write. Poor Mordo just can't see what's right in front of him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordo misinterprets things, as usual. Stephen and Lola try to show him a 'slice of life' before the sanctum is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the order of actions isn't right for this chapter, but bear with me. I tried my best to incorporate Lola into the fight scenes.

 

The weekend had come and gone and Lola was still at Kamar-Taj. Her presence seemed to lift everyone’s spirits. Except for Mordo’s, who continued to sulk around and avoid interacting with anyone. He had cancelled his private lessons with Stephen for the next week, which made it harder for Lola to get them alone.

After one long afternoon of defensive combat, Stephen was out of breath and sat off to the sides, wiping his forehead with a towel. Lola wasn’t present-while she enjoyed boxing herself, once upon a time, she couldn’t bear to watch people fight. Violence never solved anything in her mind. Stephen sat up, rolling his shoulders back and winced when the nerve pinched, releasing some of the built up tension. He groaned and rubbed his shoulder, but any pressure on his fingers was excruciating. He’d have to see one of the healers about it.

As he gathered his belongings, Mordo was heading across the courtyard, back to his quarters.

“Hey, uh...Mordo?” Stephen asked, walking up to him. He tried not to take Mordo’s tensing up as an insult.

“What, Strange?”

“What was that oil you used the other night?” Stephen gave him a short smile. “It really helped my hands.”

“Neroli oil,” Mordo said before walking away.

* * *

 

Mordo had gone down to the healing rooms that night, checking the stock of Neroli oil. A bottle had been taken tonight already. He hesitated. Would bringing Stephen a second bottle be too much? It may rouse his suspicion, but who was to say he was the only one in the sanctum using Neroli oil? Mordo grabbed the bottle and made his way upstairs. He was being foolish, but it was too late now. He found Stephen’s room, raising his hand to knock when he heard Stephen let out a deep moan. He could hear the man panting followed by a much louder moan.

_ “Oooh!  _ Aaahhh…”

“It’s alright, baby. I got you,” Lola’s gentle cooing came after. Mordo froze. What on earth!?

“Uuuhhh,  _ oh god _ , Lola! Please!”

“Oh honey, you are so  _ tight!  _ Let me get some more.”

The snapping of a bottle crackling open filled the air.

“Theeeere we go,” Lola’s soothing voice purred. Mordo felt absolutely stunned. Were they!?

“Oh god, you’re so good at this,” Stephen moaned wantonly.

“What can I say? I’ve got  _ magic fingers _ ,” Lola replied. 

“ _ Ooooooh! _ OH god, Lola!” Stephen cried out.

“Hoooo, that’s it, baby.”

“Lola...aahhh, r-r-righ- _ right _ there. Yes, ahh _ yes _ , that’s it!” Stephen moaned.

Mordo was beside himself and peeked before he could stop himself. Through the carvings in the door, he saw Stephen’s bare creamy white legs splayed out underneath Lola, who was straddling his thighs. She was bent over Stephen, rocking her hips slowly.

“I’ve got you, honey. Just breathe,” Lola reassured him. “How long has it been since you’ve-”

Mordo forced him away from the door. He couldn’t bear to see or hear anymore! They were...he hadn’t expected their affair to escalate so quickly! Mordo ran down the hall, ignoring the bewildered expressions of anyone he passed. Back in his own room, Mordo slammed the doors and slumped down the wall, falling to his knees.

 

* * *

 

“How long has it been since you’ve had a proper massage?” Lola asked as she rubbed the lotion into Stephen’s back. There was quite a nasty knot underneath his shoulder blade. She pressed her thumb and rubbed, slowly loosening it.

“ _ Oooh _ !” Stephen seethed through clenched teeth. “Ahh...a while. I don’t know. I just-uuuhhh-it’s been awhile.”

“I’ll say,” Lola commented, tracing her fingers down Stephen’s back to the dimples and pressing down. A soft  _ pop  _ was heard and Stephen all but melted under her. “Honey, you gotta take it easy. No use getting yourself all bent up like this. Though it gives me a pretty sight at the end of the day!”

Stephen chuckled, resting his cheek on the soft pillow. He definitely needed this, after a long day of work. He sighed, melting under Lola’s gentle but firm touch. The lotion she’d brought was amazing! It smelled of almonds and shea butter and his skin happily soaked it up. He lay there as Lola did her work, her fingers working expertly over his sore body. She bent over and pressed a kiss to Stephen’s neck.

“Feeling better, pizza boy?” she teased.

Stephen snorted and turned over underneath her. Lola sat back, still straddling Stephen’s hips. At this angle, he definitely appeared naked under her. His lovely body was on display for her- nice square pectorals and a hard abdomen. 

“Mmm, well isn’t this a delightful scene,” she purred, bending over again, lips hovering over Stephen’s. “A rugged man at my mercy.”

Stephen craned his head up and kissed her, running a hand through her hair. She’d chosen the black curled wig today with fringe bangs. “Do your worst,” he whispered between kisses.

“Mmm, I would,” Lola replied, pressing a finger to his lips as she leaned away. “But I’d better let my brother have the glory.”

“You think this’ll work? Tomorrow I mean,” Stephen wondered, crossing his arms behind his head, showing off his biceps. Lola couldn’t resist coming down to bite one playfully.

“It had better! I don’t do this for just anyone!” she cried. She kissed his freshly shaven cheek. “Go to bed, Stephen. Tomorrow will entertaining, that’s for sure.”

“Good night Lola,” Stephen sighed contently, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she departed.

* * *

 

Saturday was an open day, so students were permitted to leave the sanctum. Their destinations were approved beforehand. As Mordo checked the list and excused students, he tried not to be surprised that Stephen’s name was not on the list. Was he planning on staying at Kamar-Taj all day? Mordo assumed he and Lola would have gone off gallivanting through New York or Kathmandu together.

As soon as everyone was gone, Mordo did his patrols. He stopped by the rooftops to ensure no one was hiding up here. As he walked the perimeter of the balcony, hushed voices reached his ears.  He groaned in frustration. Of course  _ they _ would be up here! He marched towards the corner, ready to lecture them both, but stopped.

Lola appeared first...not wearing her usual garb. She wasn’t wearing a wig, letting her buzz cut hair be free for once. She had on subtle makeup, some eyeliner and tinted lip gloss. She wore a loose cream tunic, without her corset and breasts underneath and Mordo could faintly see her nipples through it. She wore black pants and black sneakers. In fact, she resembled Karl more than herself!

“Oh, look at the  _ view  _ from here, Stephen!” she called, waving him over.

Mordo quickly stepped behind a pillar, watching as Stephen approached. He was wearing his new sapphire blue robes and brown rope belt. It was ironed and fit his frame nicely. Their backs were to Mordo but when they turned, he could see their profiles. It was like watching a dream come true before Mordo- Stephen and himself, alone on the rooftops of Kamar-Taj.

“Wow,” Stephen commented as he slid up to Lola, resting an arm around her back. His fingers wrapped gently around her waist. “I never knew how huge this city was. I would’ve been lost forever if your brother hadn’t found me.”

“Lucky for all of us,” Lola hummed, resting her head on Stephen’s shoulder. From the back, it looked exactly like Mordo and Stephen. He exhaled, watching with an aching heart. What he would  _ give _ to be in his sister’s position right now!

“Yeah, I owe him,” Stephen continued. “I just...don’t think he likes me very much.”

“Stephen…” Lola pouted.

“I mean it. I try to be friendly!” Stephen explained. “Ya know, make pleasant conversation, but he’s so... _ serious.  _ I get that he’s important and has his place here, but…”

“But what?” Lola wondered aloud.

Stephen shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s probably just...a silly crush, I don’t know.”

Mordo felt his eyebrows furrow.  _ A crush?  _ That made no sense…

“It’s not silly, it’s sweet!” Lola cooed. “He is quite the man, is he not? I’ve seen plenty of people smitten by him, Stephen. You’re hardly the first, but my brother is very...self serving. I’m not sure he’s aware of the effect he has on others. He keeps to himself.”

“I know and that’s why it’s so hard to...concentrate,” Stephen admitted, resting his head on Lola’s shoulder. “I just wish I could...have a minute with him. You know, be the one to have his attention. Not as favoritism or anything!”

“But as two people who care for each other?” Lola guessed, turning to glance at Stephen. “Oh, you poor thing.”

The look on Stephen’s face was absolutely heartbreaking. He looked like a wounded puppy, eyes big and pitiful. Mordo actually felt bad for the man. If Stephen was so caught up in his feelings for him, then why didn’t he say so? 

_ Oh right, _ Mordo thought to himself.  _ Cold, unreachable, and strict. _

“And it’s not fair to you, either,” Stephen continued, taking Lola’s hand. “I’m not substituting you for him.”

“I know, honey,” Lola smiled. “You’re genuine, Stephen. I want you to be happy with my brother. I want him to be happy with you! He deserves someone like you. Intelligent, sensual, sensitive yet firm,” she added, cupping Stephen’s cheek. “He needs the foundation you can provide.”

“But I don’t think he...would ever notice that,” Stephen pointed out. “Or notice me. I guess I’m not good enough for him. Maybe I should give up.”

_ No!  _ Mordo cried silently. How could he be so blind to Stephen’s actions? It had all been for him! Lola was merely providing what Mordo held back. They weren’t hooking up! 

“Oh honey, don’t say that!” Lola cried. “I’m sure if you just talk to him, he’ll-”

_ Gong! _

A low bell rang throughout Kamar-Taj. Lola and Stephen jumped, frowning as it rang again.  From his hiding spot, Mordo felt panic brewing inside him.  _ The London Sanctum… _

“What the devil could that be?” Lola gasped, racing for the stairs. Stephen followed closely behind her. Mordo waited for them to leave before pulling out his sling ring and jumping through a portal.

They ran into the entry room to the sanctums. Mordo already stood in the center, a look of terror on his face. The doors to the London Sanctum burst open as the Master ran through. He fell to his knees with a spear in his back.

“Mordo!” Stephen yelled as they approached, racing up on the platform beside him.

“Go back!” he cried, pointing to them. “Get Lola out of here!” Mordo looked back to the doors, a terrorized expression on his face. A figure appeared in the doorway. “Kaecilius!”

Stephen and Lola both turned, seeing him and his two zealots creating a humongous golden sphere above. With a cry, it was dropped the the ground.

“NO!” Mordo yelled, shoving Stephen and Lola through the doors of the New York sanctum as the explosion blasted rock and wood everywhere. The door fused itself shut to protect them as Stephen struggled to his feet. 

“Mordo!” “Karl!” Lola banged on the wall, but it was firm.

“Lola, come on,” Stephen urged her, grabbing her hand. “We need to find Master Drumm.”

“Daniel!?” Lola gasped, following him through the sanctum. They were so many relics locked away in glass cages. As they ran, Stephen noticed a cloak hovering in one of the displays. It seemed to follow them, as if it were alive and curious. 

“Daniel!” Lola called as they turned the corner and found him meditating. He opened his eyes and was on his feet in a moment.

“Lola? Strange? How did you get here?” he asked.

“Kaecilius-”

“I know. I sensed him and his zealots on the astral plane. You two had best hide. They are no match for you,” Daniel said, grabbing his precious relic. “Always a pleasure to see you, Lola,” he added, winking at her.

She chuckled as he hurried down the stairs. Stephen pulled her back, out of sight. “We need to get you out of here. Even if Kaecilius doesn’t find us, I can’t have you in any danger,” Stephen said, trying to find a safe place for her.

“Honey, you forget I know how to handle myself in a fight!” Lola cried, unaware of the action happening in the main room below. “I’ve still got some tricks up my sleeves!”

“Not playing dress up today, Lola?” Kaecilius’ voice came behind them. Stephen turned, defensively putting himself in front of her. The red mark of Dormammu burned brightly on his face. They both gasped, finally getting a look at his face.

“Good lord, who did your makeup?” Lola spat. “Lay off the glitter, sweet cheeks. Even  _ I _ know that’s excessive!”

“Lola, I don’t think that’s make up,” Stephen muttered. He took a step back as the two zealots ran up the steps to join Kaecilius.

The three advanced on them, twisted smirks on their faces. Stephen kept himself in front of Lola, trying to guide her. He didn’t dare look away or else they would attack. He felt the short steps as they stumbled back into the hallway. Lola put a hand on Stephen’s back. “Stephen…” she whispered.

“Go!” Stephen turned his back and shoved her, hoping they could make it to the end of the hall. They had barely taken 3 steps before the floor was rotating like a kaleidoscope, and they couldn’t move. Stephen looked up to see Kaecilius raise his hands and suddenly the hallway was spinning. They both fell forward, Stephen landing on a glass case and shattering it. Lola cried out as they were flung backwards, hitting the opposite wall. There was never a moment to gain their footing. As soon as they landed straight up, the hall began to tilt backwards. Lola ran, grabbing a lamp post by the ceiling.

“Stephen!” she cried as he slid down, reaching out and grabbing a metal door frame. It strained under the pressure and snapped out of the hinges. “No!” Lola yelled as he fell further, hitting a bookshelf and sending its contents flying. Then the room spun like a cyclone and they held on for dear life.

“Kaecilius!” Lola yelled as she hit the wall. “Boy, you are messing with the wrong woman today!”

The tunnel stopped spinning and flattened out, allowing Stephen to race back up towards her. He pulled out the ropes he was confident in conjuring and cracked it like a whip, knocking the female zealot unconscious. He took Lola’s hand and guided her out back into the room full of relics. 

“Stephen!” Lola cried. He turned and narrowly avoided Kaecilius’ spear. He pushed Lola to the side as Kaecilius kicked him in the chest, launching him back into a glass case. Before he could react, Kaecilius grabbed and threw him through another case, getting more glass into his skin and other cuts. Lola was pressed up against the wall, watching in horror. Stephen stumbled back into the case with that _burgundy_ cloak. She screamed when Kaecilius grabbed Stephen, a blade in his hand, ready to deliver a fatal blow when the cloak blocked it. Hissing, he grabbed Stephen away from it and tossed him on the ground. Lola looked around, trying to find _anything_ to help! She saw the strange contraption on the wall. It was the weirdest kinky BDSM suit she’d ever seen, but she grabbed it! She held it waiting for Stephen to be out of the way. Right as he ducked, she threw it and it clamped on to Kaecilius.

Stephen was gasping and getting to his feet as its buckles forced Kaecilius into a kneeling position with his arms nearly drawn behind him. As he spewed his nonsense about life everlasting and Dormammu, Lola kept a hand on Stephen’s lower back.

“Kaecilius, I don’t know what drugs you been taking, but you clearly need some help!” Lola exclaimed. “What on earth are you going on about?”

“You would not understand, Lola,” he replied calmly. “But  _ you _ do, Doctor Strange...how we are all momentary specs in this vast universe. Indifferent compared to the endless dimensions we could inhabit. Dormammu will lead us there. He is not the bringer of death, but of immortality!”

Lola frowned and gasped when she saw Stephen’s dazed expression. “Honey, snap out of it! You can’t actually believe this crap! I mean, look at his face!”

Stephen blinked several times, coming out of it. Lola was right. “No way…” he muttered to himself.

Kaecilius chuckled as a tear dripped from his cheek.

“What the hell are you laughing at, sequin freak?” Lola spat.

“Oh nothing...only, Mister Doctor has lost his sling ring.”

Stephen patted his belt. It was gone! As he turned, he jumped back, crying out. A mirrored spear was embedded in his chest. Lola screamed, putting her hands over her mouth. The male zealot dashed up the stairs and grabbed Stephen flinging him out of the way. Lola backed up, tears in her eyes. The look this creep had on his face was putting her stomach in knots.

Right as he was going to pounce, the Cloak of Levitation shot across the room, wrapping itself over the zealots head and dragging him away from Lola. Beside her, Kaecilius shattered the metal bindings holding him in place. The cloak tried to toss the sling ring to Lola but Kaecilius grabbed it  mid-air and snickered at her.

“You had better hurry,” he sneered, making a portal. “Mister Doctor doesn’t have much time left.”

Lola hurried past him and down the stairs. She gasped at the splattered blood trail that led to Stephen’s hunched form. He was groaning, his hand pressed to his heart.

“Stephen!” she cried. “Oh no, no no...baby!”

“Aaahh!” Stephen cried, bending over in agony. “Lo-...need-oh god!”

Lola held onto him, gasping. She didn’t know what to do! Above them, she heard a portal open.

“Stephen! Lola!” Mordo called.

“Karl!” Lola shouted, praying he heard her. He appeared at the top of the stairs. “Stephen’s hurt! Help him!”

Mordo was by their sides in an instant. Stephen was splayed out on Lola’s lap, blood pulsing out of his wound. “ Cardiac tamponade….” he groaned. “Blood in... pericardial sac-” his eyes rolled up into his head and he went limp.

“Stephen!” Mordo cried, pressing his fingers to Stephen’s throat. “His pulse is weak!”

“Karl, do something!” Lola cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I...I don’t-” Mordo gasped, watching helplessly as Stephen bled out. His pulse was growing fainter by the second. He had no idea what Stephen had said before he lost consciousness. He didn’t know any spells to fix this! 

“Karl, he needs a hospital. Now!” Lola cried. 

“We can’t expose ourselves,” Mordo argued.

“There’s no time for that,” Lola groaned, getting to her feet. She tried to lift Stephen but he was too heavy for her to carry. “Karl, please, he’ll  _ die  _ if we do nothing!”

Mordo felt his heart pounding in his chest. Stephen would die...and they’d never get the chance to say what they both so desperately wanted to. He tucked an arm under Stephen’s legs and another under his arms and lifted the man up. Stephen’s head lolled onto his shoulder and Mordo felt his front get stained and wet with blood.

“Where do we go?” he asked, panic brewing inside him. The first time he gets to hold Stephen in his arms and it’s when the man is staring death in the face.

  
“Is there even an option?” Lola scoffed. “ _ Stephen’s  _ hospital, of course!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola and Mordo meet Christine. She offers some advice to Mordo.

“We don’t know where it is! There are hundreds of hospitals in New York!” Mordo snapped as he hurried down the stairs, Lola following behind him. She pulled out her phone. 

“Yeah, but there’s only  _ one  _ hospital that Stephen used to work at,” she countered, pulling out her phone and texting away frantically. “We need to find a woman named Christine Palmer in the ER. Where’s your sling ring?”

Mordo turned his hip for her to grab it. He watched, intrigued and mystified, as Lola opened a portal with no effort. They hurried through, coming out into an alley beside the building. The giant white sign for the ER stood at the buildings edge as they ran in. Stephen groaned in Mordo’s arms and it only pained him further as he stopped just past the automatic doors. He was hyper aware of the fact they were running into Stephen’s old environment; his old life clashing with his new life.

“We need help!” Lola cried, dashing through the doors and causing everyone to look up and gasp at the state of all three of them. “Where’s Dr. Palmer?”

Everyone stood in shock. They had their fair share of interesting people come through the doors, but never twins and a bleeding man in cosplay.

“Don’t just  _ stand  _ there! This man is bleeding to death!” Mordo barked.

“Dr. Palmer! Christine!” Lola yelled, hurrying past the crowd.

She came around the corner, her reddish-gold hair in a low ponytail. “Yes, I’m Dr. Palm-oh my god,  _ Stephen!”  _ she went into doctor mode, running towards them. “This way!” she led them towards a private operating room. She held the door open for Mordo and Lola to run through. “What happened!?”

“He was stabbed,” Lola explained. “He said something about tampon-ade? And a parry sac?”

Both Christine and Mordo stared at Lola, bemused expressions on their faces. Mordo set Stephen down on the table, feet first then gently leaned him backwards. His hand cupped Stephen’s face but he quickly moved it, feeling for his pulse. It was barely fluttering and he still hadn’t regained consciousness.

“He said there was blood in the pericardial sac?” Mordo spoke up, trying to conceal his emotions. 

Christine’s eyes lit up. “Oh shit…” she scrambled to find the right equipment. “Can you put some gloves and open his shirt? I need to-”

Mordo gawked at her and stepped back. He had no idea what to do. He stood by Stephen’s feet, utterly helpless.

“On it, honey!” Lola hurried to the wall, grabbing some latex gloves. She snapped them on and unbuckled Stephen’s top, peeling the blue blood soaked fabric away. 

Christine pulled a cart over, covered in medical equipment. She pat his chest several times, just to be sure. “Chest cavity is clear,” she noted. She pulled out a huge needle and tube, winding them together. 

Lola grabbed a cotton ball and sanitation fluid and rubbed the skin around the wound.

“Thank you!” Christine gasped, securing the long, silver needle. “I need to drain the blood in the sac. It’s literally causing his heart to drown in blood,” she explained to them as she angled it.

Just as the needle was about to make contact, Stephen’s astral form pushed through the space above them. He was practically hanging out of the glassy portal he’d made. Even his astral form was ghostly white, his eyes a hyper-shade of blue.

“Be..care-ful…” he gasped, closing his eyes and dropping his head. He jerked back up, the glass shards moved with him.

Christine screamed and jumped back, nearly dropping the needle. Lola held onto the table for dear life. Mordo was frozen in place, shocked beyond belief. He had never seen anyone push through the planes like that before!

“Honey, get back in your body!” Lola snapped. “We don’t have time for the exorcist nonsense!”

“What-what is this?” Christine frowned. “What am I seeing?”

“His astral form, babe,” Lola explained.

“Oh my god...are you dead?” Christine gasped.

“No…” Stephen’s voice was low and echoing. “But-but I...am...I can’t…” he was dozing off again.

“Stephen, you need to return to your body,” Mordo whispered. “You’re using up all your energy!”

Stephen closed his eyes, swaying to and fro. “I...I can’t...won’t get back...too much-” He fell back, the glass shards falling back into place and he vanished. On the table, Stephen flatlined.

“No!” 

Mordo wasn’t sure who yelled, but all three scrambled in the room. Lola cupped Stephen’s face, patting his cheek.

“Stephen, baby, don’t do this! C’mon, c’mon, wake up!” she cried.

Christine grabbed the defibrillator and hauled it over. She turned the machine on, prepping it. She held the pads up as it charged, the machine whirring loudly. Lola and Mordo stepped back as she pressed the pads against Stephen’s chest.

His body arched off the table, electricity pulsing through it. Mordo winced and turned away, unable to watch. It was such a horrifying sight! Stephen’s body flopped back onto the table. They all stared at monitor as it scrambled to even out. 

_ Beep! _

A single heartbeat. It was low, but Christine couldn’t risk shocking him again. 

“Stephen?” she asked, bending over him. No response. “Stephen, come on! Don’t do this!”

Mordo glanced at the space where Stephen’s astral form had been. Maybe… he closed his eyes and focused. With a push, he propelled his own astral form from his body. Mordo hated the way it felt and the sight was even more eerily. His body was slowly sinking down. Lola and Christine were nearly frozen, their bodies moving microscopically.

What concerned him even more was Stephen’s astral form sinking through the floor. Mordo floated down, grabbing hold of his arms and lifting Stephen back into the room. He sat on his knees, supporting Stephen. He was floating, swaying as if caught a breeze.

“Stephen…” Mordo’s voice echoed. He cupped the man’s deathly pale cheek. “You need to return to your body.”

Stephen swayed forward, his head resting on Mordo’s shoulder. He was half sleep, dazed, and confused. “It...it won’t...I can’t…” he slurred his words, blinking heavily. “I need…”

Mordo glanced over Stephen’s astral form. It was dark, lifeless, and the aura was fading. Stephen was going to flatline again...he needed more energy.

* * *

In the physical world, Christine and Lola were still moving.

“What was he stabbed with?” she asked, cleaning the wound. “I’ve never anything like this.”

Lola pursed her lips. “Honey, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Well, if you’d told me several months ago that Stephen would be brought in here wearing...whatever this is, I wouldn’t have. So, try me.”

Lola took a deep breath and shook her head. “Long story, short. A bunch of sorcerers from our temple went rogue and one of them made a spear thingy from thin air and stabbed Stephen.”

Christine was silent for a second. “Right...and him?” she nodded towards Mordo, unaware he wasn’t present. His eyes were closed and she wondered if he was meditating and simply in shock.

“My baby brother, Stephen’s teacher,” Lola replied.

“Uh huh...and...are they, uh...you know?” Christine glanced at her.

“Uh-huh, honey, you have  _ no  _ idea! Let me tell you!” Lola said exasperatingly.

* * *

"Stephen,” Mordo pleaded. “Hold on…”

He carried Stephen’s astral form toward his body. Even as his hand hovered over his physical hand, the astral form wasn’t connecting. Mordo felt queasy-there wasn’t enough life energy to fuse them together. If they didn’t hurry, Stephen would die. He kept an arm wrapped around Stephen’s waist, supporting the man, even as he swayed. Stephen fluttered down, his head passed through Mordo’s chest. He was losing his grip;they only had seconds left.

“Please Stephen,” he whispered. “You can’t…

Mordo extended his arm, placing a hand on Stephen’s chest. Closing his eyes, Mordo focused and gathered his energy. He had only seen this once and prayed he could do it. Muttering the spell under his breath, Mordo channelled his energy.

“Wha..what are...are-” Stephen could barely hear himself speak. He forced his eyes open. Mordo’s astral form was glowing bright gold. A steady stream of light was trickling down his arm like water, dripping into Stephen’s heart. His own astral form began to glow, regaining its strength.

“Mordo...Mordo stop!” Stephen gasped. “What are you-” As if recharging a battery, Stephen felt his life and strength returning.

Mordo let go, feeling a little lightheaded. “T-there…” he wheezed. “You should be able to-”

“Why?” Stephen asked, standing up straight now. He hovered in front of Mordo, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did,” Mordo met his eyes. “I couldn’t...let you die.”

Stephen bit his lip. “Mordo, listen-”

“Not now,” he sighed, nodding towards Stephen’s body. “Later, I promise.”

Stephen nodded and glanced over at Mordo’s physical form. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Mordo replied before shifting back into his body.

* * *

Mordo gasped, blinking rapidly. His knees buckled and his head swam. He’d never attempted that ritual before! He held onto the table for balance.

“Karl!?” Lola panicked. Oh god, was he going to pass out?

On the table, Stephen inhaled and opened his eyes, gasping for air. “Oh-oh god,” he groaned, breathing quickly. He blinked several times, his vision focusing. “Christine?”

“Yeah,” she gave him a soft smile. “Oh, you’re alive! Okay...okay,” she set the pads aside. She checked the screen. Stephen was much more stable now. 

“Where-how did we-” Stephen glanced around. Lola ran her fingers through his hair. 

“We’re in your hospital,” she smiled. “Christine saved your life!”

Stephen glanced over at Mordo, who hovered by his feet. He raised an eyebrow, silently pleading Stephen to keep quiet. He gave Mordo a grateful look and rested back on the table.

“Thanks,” he muttered as Christine began to disinfect his wounds.

All were silent as Christine worked, threading the needle through Stephen’s skin. Lola had turned away, queasy at the sight. 

“So…” Christine finally spoke up. “After all this time, you just..show up?”

“I know…” Stephen muttered, his tone sincere. “It’s uh...complicated.”

“I’ll say. I mean, what the hell happened?” she asked.

Stephen pursed his lips together. “Well, after Western medicine failed me, I used the last bit of money I had and went east. I hitchhiked my way from New Delhi and ended up in Kathmandu.”

Christine and Mordo both had surprised looks on their faces. Mordo hadn’t heard much of Stephen’s past, only that he was seeking Kamar-Taj for healing. He never knew the man had blown his fortune and that Kamar-Taj was his last resort. 

“Kathmandu?” Christine blinked. “Stephen, that’s so dangerous. Someone could have mugged you, or killed you.”

He glanced over at Mordo. “Yeah, well...anyways, I met Mordo here and went to a place called Kamar-Taj.”

Christine looked over at Mordo, taking in his appearance, then back to Stephen’s. “So you joined a cult?”

Lola burst out laughing, putting a fist over her mouth. Mordo frowned. Were all Westerners so rude!? Well, if she worked with Stephen, then there was no doubt.

“No, no, not exactly,” Stephen countered defensively. “But they did teach me to tap into powers I never existed, and it’s-”

“Definitely a cult,” Christine muttered to herself.

“It’s  _ not _ a cult,” Stephen replied. “Christine...this place has literally saved my life.”

All three looked at him. Christine slowly snipped the thread and checked over his wound. She had a small smile on her face. “Oh yeah?”

Stephen nodded. “Yeah. You said that my life still had meaning even without my work. You were right. I found it, Christine. I found a new chapter in my life, new meaning. I found a place where I actually feel like I belong.”

Mordo smiled at his feet. He’d never heard a more honest confession from anyone, especially Stephen. He often forgot that Kamar-Taj was home to the lost and downtrodden. It was a place of healing and knowledge, if people wished for more. 

Christine smiled, though there was a bit of sadness behind it. She put a hand on his shoulder. “That’s nice….but what about here? Stephen, people have been wondering about you. You just disappeared! We all thought you were dead until you emailed me.”

“You never replied,” Stephen noted.

“Why would I?” she got defensive. Lola raised an eyebrow, watching with interest. She loved a good bit of drama!

Stephen looked away from Christine, embarrassed. Were they really going to do this in front of Mordo and Lola? 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I was wrong to treat you that way. You never deserved it, you were only trying to help me and I was just….”

“An asshole,” Christine finished it for him.

“Yeah,” he nodded. He reached out, taking her hand in his. “You deserve so much better, Christine. I can’t...I mean...I could never be what you wanted me to be.”

Christine bit her lip. Tears were welling up in her eyes. “Stephen...you know that’s not true.”

Mordo felt his stomach twist in a knot. So Christine was smitten with him too. It was almost pitiful the way she looked at him. They could have everything between the two of them: the perfect life, the perfect home and family...but it wasn’t meant to be. That was a the worst part: Stephen and Christine had every aspect of a possible happy life, but some element was missing that prevented them from having it. 

“Maybe,” Stephen muttered. He sighed and winced, forcing himself to sit up.

“Whoa, hey, hey!” Christine tried to push him back down.

“Babe, you need to rest,” Lola patted his head. “You were dead for a second.”

Stephen shook his head and managed to sit up. “No, we can’t,” he looked at Mordo and Lola. “Not while... _ he’s  _ escaped.”

Mordo sighed. “Stephen, there is nothing we can do now. He is gone and until he shows up-”

“I’m sorry, he who?” Christine asked, glancing between the three of them.

“It’s a cult thing, honey,” Lola teased, patting her cheek.

Mordo groaned and gave her a look. “Do not worry yourself, Christine. Stay here and you will be safe. We will deal with this problem.”

Christine stared at Mordo. After a quick glance over him and given what Lola had told her, everything seemed to click. She nodded slowly. “Y-yeah...okay.”

Lola was helping Stephen down from the operating table, keeping a hand on his chest. “Easy does it, Stephen,” Lola cooed. “Let’s get you home now. I don’t need you collapsing again!”

Stephen chuckled under his breath, keeping an arm around her waist as they walked out. Mordo turned to follow them when Christine put a gentle hand on his arm.

“Hey...uh, can I talk to you for a sec?” she asked, blushing slightly.

Mordo nodded, fully facing her. When the doors shut behind them, he crossed his arms lightly over his chest. “Yes, Christine?”

“Lola kinda told me about you and Stephen,” Christine started. “Can I give you some friendly advice?”

“Don’t get involved?” Mordo guessed.

Christine shook her head. “No, actually...well, I don’t know if it’s really advice. More...a request,” she babbled. “Honestly...I’ve never seen him look at anyone like he does when he looks at you. Even when you brought him in here, I could tell he felt safe with you carrying him.”

Mordo raised an eyebrow. “Oh…”

“Yeah,” Christine nuzzled her lip. “Just know...well, I’m sure you figured it out, but Stephen can be...temperamental.”

“The understatement of the century,” Mordo said flatly.

“Right!?” Christine chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “But underneath all that, Stephen is...the most compassionate person I’ve ever known. He can make you feel like you’re the whole world, you’re the only thing that exists and it’s wonderful,” she reminisced. “I can tell you’re different. Please don’t...just take care of him, okay? He deserves to be happy after what he went through.”

Mordo glanced around the room. He could see Stephen fitting in here perfectly. This was once his domain, where he was on top of the world. Mordo could imagine everyone flocking to see him, the greatest healer in New York! No doubt he was praised beyond measure, women wanted to be with him, men as well; and now that life was gone. Possibly this new life included Mordo...if he would open his heart.

“Thank you for your words, Miss Palmer,” Mordo took her hand politely. “You can rest assured that Stephen is in a safe environment.”

She smiled and squeezed his hand. “You should listen to your sister. I think she can see it too.”

“See what?” Mordo asked.

“That Stephen’s in love with you,” Christine said, almost sadly. 

“Like he was with you?” Mordo wondered.

Christine scoffed, almost sobbed, and he frowned. “No...like he said, we were barely lovers. We were partners in the field until he decided to go for a higher education. He always wanted more and we stayed friends. I was hopelessly in love with him because he never forgot me. Even he became the face of neuroscience and every medical advancement. I thought it made me special somehow-”

“I’m sure it does,” Mordo assured her. “He kept the watch you gave him.”

That made her tears finally fall. “Really?”

Mordo nodded. “It’s on his dresser in Kamar-Taj. It may be his only piece of this life that he has left. I’m certain he cares for you.”

Christine smiled, lost in thought. They both jumped when the intercom buzzed and Christine was called away for duty. 

“I should get going,” she mumbled, wiping her eyes.

“As should I,” Mordo nodded.

Christine gave him a short smile. “Take care of him, okay? And say something to him!”

Mordo couldn’t help but chuckle. “I promise.”

He watched her leave through the doors. After a moment, Lola reappeared.

“Karl, hurry up! I can’t keep the portal open forever!” she snapped.

He nodded and followed after her. “Is Stephen-”

“He’s sound asleep in his bed. Poor thing fell asleep mid-air,” Lola chuckled, leading him back outside. The portal was hidden behind a dumpster and within second, they were back at Kamar-Taj.

“We should all get some rest,” Mordo said aloud. “We must be prepared for what Kaecilius has planned next.”

“What about Stephen? Hmm?” Lola crossed her arms dramatically over her chest. “You astral projected, didn’t you? That’s why he came back so fast.”

“Lola-”

“Karl, who are trying to fool?” Lola pleaded. “Christine sees it too!  _ Why  _ do you keep running? What do I have to do to convince you that Stephen could be the one to make you happy?”

“Pretending to be me on the rooftops wasn’t necessary,” Mordo pointed out. “You did that intentionally. You knew I’d be there.”

“Yes,” Lola said bitterly. “That poor boy is tearing himself up over you and you never spare him a moment. You think he’s running to me because I’m better? Please! He’s running to me because I’m your sister and I know you better than anyone. I’m trying to help!”

“By stripping down to your undergarments and kissing him the day you got here!?” Mordo barked, the veins bulging on his forehead. “Or...taking him to bed days later?”

Lola made a horrified expression and put her hand over her heart. “Karl!” she cried. “How could you say that?!”

“I  _ heard  _ you!” Mordo fired back. “I saw you in his room, on top of him-”

“Ooooooh my lord!” Lola put her hands over her eyes and rubbed them down her face. “I was giving him a massage, you twit! After you beat him up in the courtyard cause you were throwing a hissy fit!”

“Why would you even bother?” Mordo hissed. “What do you hope to gain out of this? Every time this happens-”

“Every time  _ what  _ happens?” Lola stepped closer to him. “You get so....wound up when people pay attention to me. Why!?”

“Because you have  _ always  _ been the favorite!” Mordo yelled. 

A thick silence overtook them. Lola’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Karl…”

“As soon as you showed up, you practically swept Stephen away! You’re the wild, exuberant fantasy that caters to everyone! Everyone adores you!” Mordo ranted. “Every time you come here, it’s like I don’t exist! No one cares about Karl Mordo! You take everything and everyone from me! What chance do I have with Stephen when he can have you?”

Lola was crying quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pouted her lips. “I’m sorry I ever made you feel that way,” she said, her voice thick. “That I’ve been nothing but an inconvenience to you! I only want you to be happy, little brother.”

  
“You have a convoluted way of showing it,” Mordo hissed. Without another word, he stormed off. After the events of today and with every damn person telling him what to do or say or think or feel, Mordo needed to be alone. 


End file.
